


don't trust me

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mpreg, Post-TLJ, Pregnancy, Pregnant Armitage Hux, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Hux wants to secure his future in the Order and wants to be able to pass on his legacy. With Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in power he does this in the best way he knows how.





	don't trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post [tumblr post](http://killjoywhatsername.tumblr.com/post/169247076744/letmeputitinyourbutt-ok-who-is-going-to-write)
> 
> Warning: Hux manipulates Kylo into this pregnancy. It's not clear in this prologue but the next chapter it will be.

Hux always had a plan. He always had a way to keep himself alive even in the most unsavory situations. He had backup plans for his backup plans. One did not become the youngest General in the First Order without doing whatever it took to make sure he came out on top. 

Snoke was easy to deal with. The mystical old man was so predictable in his plan to pit Hux and Kylo against each other. The mutual hate was there with or without Snoke. Ren was too emotional and let those emotions cloud his judgement. Hux still put a majority of the blame for Starkiller on Ren. Still, the point was that Snoke wasn’t hard to predict. Hux had already started gaining more and more allies to eventually overthrow Snoke. More importantly, Hux had the army of the First Order under his thumb. They were far more loyal to their General than they were to Snoke.

And then, Ren had to go and destroy those plans when he destroyed Snoke. He had the gall to try to lie and say the scavenger did the deed, but it was clear as day that Ren was the one to kill the man. Hux just let him believe that he was gullible enough to believe the lie. The problem with Ren was that he was popular with the troops. Sure, they did not appreciate his tantrums, but they liked him more than Snoke. He was young, good looking, and rather charming when wanted to be. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand. Hux no longer had dreams of a coup and he knew his plans for himself to be the sole Emperor the galaxy would have to be put off. 

Ren was a well liked leader but he didn’t handle the control well. It did not take Hux very long to realize that he never had time in his life when someone wasn’t pulling the strings. Ren had the galaxy at his fingertips but he didn’t know what to do with it. 

It was three days after Ren had taken control. He had come to Hux in quarters in the middle of the night blathering on about the scavenger and bemoaning the responsibilities of being the Supreme Leader. He even started saying that Hux’s military stragtigies weren’t working and suggested a clone army. 

That was the point where Hux realized something had to be done right then and not later. Hux was still tired from the whole Crait ordeal and not in the mood. He shoved Ren against a wall and kissed him hard. He expected him to force-choke him again, but Ren seemed to have melted under his fingertips.

That night was the first time they fucked.

* * *

 

Afterwards, when Ren was sound asleep next to him, Hux formed a plan that would secure his place in the galaxy forever. 

The medical officer came back with the results looking a shade paler. She was clutching the datapad in her hand so hard that he wondered if she was going to break it.

“Well, officer, what is the prognosis?”

She looked nervous, not quite looking him in the eye. “You’re pregnant, sir.”

He hummed. His voice was calm, there was no point in scaring the doctor. “ What is the next course of action?” 

She seemed relieved at his apparent acceptance of the situation. She straightened up and looked at the datapad and at him again, this time in the eyes. “There’s quite a few things we need to cover. Your diet and exercise regime will need to change. There also will be a few travel restrictions,” she paused, looking unsure if she wanted to go through with the next question, “Also, do you know who the father is? It will be beneficial to have his medical history as well as to make sure you have a support system in place.”

This time Hux did smile, “Yes, Supreme Leader Ren is the father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://killjoywhatsername.tumblr.com%20)


End file.
